


Speck of Dust

by sunshinesray



Category: Personal - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinesray/pseuds/sunshinesray
Summary: [Written: March 7, 2016]





	Speck of Dust

Ever since that day that I met you,

my life has been changed in ways I could not imagine.

Seeing you there,

Looking into my eyes,

I told myself, “Maybe…He’s the one’.

Then we talked and talked.

Then we laughed and laughed.

Then we said hello as we pass each other everytime.

You smiled at me and I smiled back.

I finally felt what they were talking about.

I was excited.

I’ve never felt anything like this before.

But suddenly,

You stopped noticing me.

You stopped smiling at me.

You didn’t say hello anymore.

We didn’t laugh anymore.

We never seem to talk anymore.

Suddenly I was just a speck of dust in your world.

But you didn’t know that you were my world.

Now I still see you.

I still look at you.

But you don’t seem to look back.

It’s as if we were never even friends.

I still see you with her.

I can see you talking to her.

I can see you laughing with her.

I see the way you smiled at her.

You used to smile like that to me.

You used to laugh that way with me

You used to talk to me like that

But the difference between me and her?

You say hello to her everyday,

I never even got a goodbye.

So maybe… you’re not the one.

Even I want to be with you… I can’t.

Because you never even thought, “Maybe… She’s the one”


End file.
